Necessary Depravity
by The Crafty Cracker
Summary: Long-time rivals Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke play a game – a game that somehow involved two unwitting victims to satisfy their bored, privileged lives. They say that revenge is a dish best served cold and they intended to make hell freeze over. In a game of intricate seduction and planned destruction, who ends up completely unscathed? Will there be a chance for redemption?


**Not for the faint of heart. I think.**

**Warning to all: this may not be your idea of a feel-good fic. If this makes you cringe, then feel free to throw honey-glazed donuts at me. XD**

**This fic is AU and as such, there are many OOC moments. If you don't like that too, then feel free to throw bacon with the donuts. Just no tomatoes please. I hate tomatoes – fresh or rotten.**

**Some things that are true to the manga: the name of the characters, most of their personalities, the title **_**Hokage **_**(which I will be using to refer to the President/Prime Minister of Konoha), and some other things that you'll pick up along the way.**

_**Summary: Long-time rivals Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke play a game – a game that somehow involved two unwitting victims to satisfy their bored, privileged lives. They say that revenge is a dish best served cold and they intended to make hell freeze over. In a game of intricate seduction and planned destruction, who ends up completely unscathed? Will there be a chance for redemption?**_

**Necessary Depravity**

_**A Naruto fan fiction**_

_**Rated M**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**In the Eyes of the Wicked**

"I-It hurts."

The blonde man simply grunted and caged the naked body squirming underneath him with two muscular arms. His tanned skin was glistening with sweat and he was panting in exertion. His throbbing member was plunging inside the untouched flower in an unforgiving pace, ignoring the heart-rending screams and the overflowing tears. He was drunk, he was pissed, and he was horny. Nothing could stop him from achieving his goals.

His mind reeled at the sheer tightness of it all, enveloping his entire length in its slick folds and holding it in until the very last moments, only to let go with a powerful suctioning force that made him lose his breath. It was only a matter of time before he released but he'll be damned if he came that early. As pleasurable as all of this was, there was no way that he'd give in easily. No, he had to make this young woman cum so many times that she'd beg for him to stop.

"P-please," the woman sobbed again, "p-please stop, Naruto-kun."

The constant stammering was getting old. He was amazed at how she was able to talk like she usually did. He didn't know if it was due to her being embarrassed or her unable to pick up the pace of her breathing. But he didn't care. She was too fucking hot.

Breasts bounced in rhythm and he growled as he latched on to one pink nipple, ignoring the yelp of pain. Small hands suddenly made its way to his biceps, fingernails buried abruptly and painfully. Angry cerulean eyes met with hazy lavender ones. He grasped both hands in one powerful hold, bolting them above her head.

The squelching sounds made by the meeting of their sexes filled the room, along with pants and moans. He could smell a hint of blood from down below, knowing exactly what he had taken yet not really caring about its significance.

With every iron grip, he was sure that he was going to leave a bruise. Bite marks peppered her pulsating neck and her heaving chest. With patience that his mentor would have been proud of, he withheld his own release, smirking at the earth-shattering orgasm that the woman was currently experiencing. She sang his name to the high heavens, finally succumbing to the pleasure that hid beneath the pain. Her eyes rolled upwards and her entire body shuddered. He held back once more, not quite done yet.

He reversed their positions in such a way that the woman nearly toppled over. But he held her firm and steady. She was now on all fours, not able to quite balance herself properly due to her shaking knees. Still on a high from her previous release, she held back another scream that ripped her throat as the young man behind her pounded into her mercilessly in a pace that made her abandon all rational thought.

He rode out her orgasm, not giving her the least bit of rest as another high gripped her. The voice that came out from her mouth was so foreign to both of their ears. Her gentle demeanor was gone and she turned into a wanton, sexually submissive animal. His smirk only grew wider as he listened to his name being chanted like an obscene prayer. She didn't have to do anything. He only wanted her body. He only needed her for one purpose.

And one purpose only.

He suddenly grabbed her hair and lifted her, with him now lying on his back and her sitting on him, facing his drawn up knees. His frightening growl and the death grip he applied on her waist had her bouncing up and down his length in no time. She shook at the sudden depth of his penetration and he wondered briefly where she mustered her strength. It was clear that the multiple orgasms that he forced on her left her weak and boneless, but it seemed that her desire for him won out in the end.

Her pace suddenly went uncontrolled and fast. He found himself slamming against her, meeting her efforts with his own. It was then that he held on to her, spilling his seed inside of her. Her squeals drowned out the sound of the city below.

"W-we didn't use protection!" she managed to choke out.

He ignored her statement and pushed himself up, standing before her in his full, naked glory. He grimaced when she blushed. Really. Why the fuck would a woman who just had sex blush at seeing her sex partner naked? How dumb was this chick?

His cock was still erect, covered to the hilt with both of their fluids along with her blood. He leered at her surprised face and pointed.

"Clean it up."

The clueless expression of the woman nearly made him want to slap her. She was in the process of looking around for a piece of cloth when he grabbed her head and nearly poked the offending thing on her slightly parted lips.

"With your mouth," he drawled. _"Use your tongue."_

The last statement was said with such thickness that it made the woman tear up while reddening brilliantly. The hold on her head prevented her from doing anything against the man's will. When she hesitated, he sighed and rammed his cock into her mouth.

She gagged and spluttered, obviously repulsed at the action and the taste of blood and their mixed fluids. But really, who could blame him? This mess was her doing.

He thrust in and out, ignoring the way her face broke into misery and despair. Tears flowed relentlessly down her face as he closed his eyes to drown in the pleasure of her warm mouth. As he felt another orgasm coming, he soundlessly commanded her to stand up. She meekly did so as he held her arm and dragged her to the glass sliding door that led to the balcony. He couldn't see her face as he slammed her body against it, facing her to the nearby condominium. From what he could see, there was a man smoking a cigarette at the room directly across from theirs and since he didn't bother to turn off the light, any stranger could spot what they were doing.

"N-no!" she gasped pathetically. "He's going to see us!"

"Do you really think I care?"

He really didn't. And that was when he entered her once more with such brutality that she let out a hoarse yell, effectively earning the attention of the stranger from across their room.

He smirked as he watched the other man's cigarette fall fifty floors below, his mouth agape as he stared at the perversity before him. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the man. Very soon, all shame was lost when she felt the unforgiving, coiling sensation at the pit of her stomach. She was about to cum once again and she was going to do it in front of _two _men.

Going at a pace that would have put any man into shame, he rode out another one of her powerful orgasms. He concentrated on her shapely ass that grinded against his hips and her long legs that held firm against his violations. Her fluids were dripping unstoppably on the elegantly carpeted floor. Her breasts were hanging in abandonment as he grabbed one of them, marveling at how such large things could ever be attached to such a naïve woman. As she reached another high, he squirted inside of her, ignoring her warnings and her pleas.

And with that, he went inside the bathroom, leaving her on the floor – a panting and gasping piece of trash.

* * *

"Had fun last night, dobe?"

Uchiha Sasuke stared at his blonde best friend.

Best friend. Hn. If you could call him that. The relationship between Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto was a complex one. They were the worst rivals one could ever see in their entire lifetime. They fought over the simplest and silliest of things. They disagreed over small matters. They would try to outdo each other whenever they have the chance. They would throw off random bets towards each other just to see who would break first. And then they would reward each other with whatever important piece of treasure they had.

But just as they were rivals, they were each other's long-time companions. They knew each other since they were children. They were both orphans. Sasuke was the son of a business tycoon who died with his wife and his eldest son in a plane crash while Naruto was the son of a wealthy government official who was assassinated with his wife. While Sasuke inherited everything, Naruto's fortune was stolen by other opportunistic politicians.

They were both toyed by fate and it decided that they should get the short end of the straw. While Sasuke built an empire stronger than what his predecessors ever achieved, Naruto started from scratch. He was self-made and he clawed his way to the top with his own sweat and blood. And by this time, these two men of the age of 28 are evenly matched with each other when it comes to wealth and accomplishments.

But even with everything that they have achieved, there was a darkness in their hearts that haunted them from the day their families were lost. While Naruto was enraged at the betrayal of their family's closest friend, Sasuke was seething with the shame brought upon his clan by the Hokage. In the first place, his family wouldn't be in that plane if they weren't heading to the capital to do some damage control on the venomous publicity that the government was spouting about them.

It was only a matter of time before everything exploded. And if there were two things that brought Sasuke and Naruto closer, they were patience and vengeance.

As businessmen, they had a knack for waiting for the right opportunity to strike. They were able to draw up various strategies to bring their enemies down in the most elaborate way possible. They had a certain ruthlessness to them that would show no remorse no matter what method they used or how their victims reacted. But even though they used different stratagems to attain their desires, there was one _need _that begged to be satisfied for so long.

A desire for revenge.

And that was when Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke decided to play a game – a game that involved two unwitting young women. It was a game that was years in the making. It was a game that relied on intricate seduction and planned destruction. It was a game that required patience and the application of every skill they locked within their calculating brains. It was a game that will make everyone who hurt them squirm in excruciating torture.

It was a game that will ensure that they will come out on top.

"Tch," Naruto said, flopping down on Sasuke's plush leather couch. He would visit his office every now and then when there was a need. Right now, there was definitely a need to do so. "I guess it's time for you to bring out that Maserati. I'm winning this thing."

Sasuke sneered. Naruto was drooling over his Maserati Grancabrio for a month now. They were both bored by the time Sasuke bought the ride and they decided to finally execute their plans. If Naruto succeeded, he'd have Sasuke's car (he was wondering why the idiot would even want _his _car when he could buy one for himself). If Sasuke succeeded, he'd have Naruto's vacation house in Yuukigakure.

"_So the game's on?" Naruto asked, grinning from ear to ear._

"_You want to destroy the Hyuuga clan while I want to destroy Senju Tsunade," Sasuke said with a daunting smile. "This is the perfect solution."_

The game was simple.

And it involved two women.

Hyuuga Hinata – the insecure and shy heiress of the Hyuuga clan. She was the eldest of two daughters of the powerful magnate Hyuuga Hiashi. She was also the richest bachelorette in all of Konoha, making her a fine catch for any man. However, given that her father and her cousin, Hyuuga Neji, were all very protective of her, she remained unattached to this day. And because of all of these, Sasuke decided that she would be the finest catch for Naruto, who was an inveterate player. There was also the fact that most of the Uzumaki and Namikaze properties were sold to the Hyuugas. Naruto wanted these things back and what better way to do it than to bait the Hyuuga heiress?

Naruto wanted to seize properties that were rightfully his. He wanted to be acknowledged by everyone. He wanted an heir to his fortune. And so, the challenge was for Naruto to bed and impregnate Hyuuga Hinata.

Haruno Sakura – the headstrong and loudmouthed heiress of the Senju clan. She was the sole granddaughter of Senju Tsunade, the Hokage of Konoha. She was an accomplished doctor and was highly intelligent. The only reason why she remained unattached was that everyone was afraid of the infamous Senju temper that Sakura purportedly had. In fact, the young woman successfully broke the jaw and three ribs of a man who attempted to cop a feel. After that news spread out in their society, no one bothered to mess around with the pinkette. However, Sasuke wasn't like any of those guys and he had a deeper purpose of wanting to get closer to Sakura. Plus, he wasn't afraid of her or her family.

On the contrary, he felt very much _vindictive _towards them.

Sasuke wanted to bring the Hokage's family to its knees. He wanted to rebuild the name of the Uchiha clan. He wanted to restore the bloodline of the Uchiha clan. And so, the challenge was for Sasuke to bed and impregnate Haruno Sakura.

There were no limits to what they could do to the women, as long as they don't kill them. They could take away their heirs any time they want. They would use every dirty trick in the book to achieve their means. They _should _leave the women after they were done with them. The only taboo in this game was _love._

It was all fairly simple and straightforward. It was cold and pointless. But they lived their entire life around the idea that someday, they will get all of their glory back. They will have their revenge.

There is method to this madness. If you try to get past all the depravity of their machinations, you would understand. But you wouldn't. There wasn't a single person in this world that could hold a grudge like Naruto and Sasuke. They were drawn to each other by this universal principle, and that was revenge.

Revenge ate them from within and festered until they had nothing left to give. All the fucks and the lays in the world could never satisfy them. All the riches and the possessions in the universe could never satiate their desires. All they wanted was vengeance. And they will get their reward.

All they needed to do was to get Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura.

Right now, Uzumaki Naruto was halfway through winning the bet.

"How the hell did you even get her to sleep with you?" Sasuke asked, shooting a venomous glare at Naruto.

The blonde-haired man laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day that the infamous Uchiha Sasuke is actually asking _me _for advice. Getting women to sleep with you is _easy, _teme. You just have to make them believe that you're genuinely interested with them."

"Fuck off," Sasuke retorted. "And that's not worth any effort."

"Trust me. Haruno Sakura needs a lot of effort. And I don't think you can catch her with what you're doing."

Sasuke scowled. "I don't need your help. I'm going to get her on my own. _With my methods."_

_Yes, and those methods include being a total ass to her, _Naruto thought wryly.

"Well, my methods seem to be very effective. I was the perfect gentleman to her and even asked his father's permission to take her out on a date. And when I got her alone, that's when I pounced."

Sasuke suppressed the urge to wince. He knew how Naruto was in bed by the way the blonde always bragged about his conquests. Naruto had odd fetishes. Not that Sasuke was any different. But it was just that Naruto was too powerful for his own good. There was even a time when he broke the arms of a woman that he was fucking. He was _that _into pain. He preferred it to be instantaneous and excruciating.

Sasuke, on the other hand, preferred slow, mind-shattering torture. He would enjoy the look on Haruno Sakura's face as she begged to be spared. He would enjoy seeing her cry and thrash about his bed, abandoning that tough exterior that she was so renowned for. He wanted to be the one to beat her into submission.

"There's no challenge with Hyuuga Hinata. She's already submissive," Sasuke stated.

"If she wasn't such a challenge, then why is she still a virgin up until now?" Naruto noted.

"It's because of her strict family, you ass."

Naruto shook his head. "Nope. It's actually because she wants to _get married _first before having sex. She's the cock blocker here. You have no idea how many times she left me hanging."

"Tch," Sasuke let out. "I never knew that Hyuuga had it in her. So she's a tease?"

"A fucking tease," Naruto ground out. "And she makes it seem like she doesn't realize it. She's all innocent about how her humongous boobs have no effect on men. She's all prim and proper yet you've no idea how much she wanted to be fucked last night."

Sasuke shook his head in disgust. "I don't really want to hear about it."

"But you have to," Naruto mocked. "Because what I did was only the tip of the iceberg. I'm sure the man who saw us going at it like rabbits last night knew her. Everyone knows who she is, anyway."

"Who was the wanker watching you?" Sasuke asked.

"A reporter."

Sasuke grinned. He almost felt proud for the idiot. For someone who didn't think things through, this was actually well thought-out.

"You do know that if her family finds out about this, you'd be forced to marry her?"

Naruto chuckled. "They're _that _traditional, huh?"

"You didn't know?"

"Of course I do."

Sasuke frowned. "So you want to get tied down to the Hyuuga?"

"If I did, it won't change anything. All the more ways to have my heirs," Naruto replied in amusement.

Sasuke grimaced. "You really sure that you want to get married to that pathetic woman for the rest of your life?"

"Maybe up until her pussy gives out. When it does, I'll get a divorce," Naruto answered.

"You'll use her as a baby machine, huh?"

"I want to have legitimate heirs teme. I don't want any bastards like you."

"You should know that I am _not _a bastard," Sasuke said, his lips thinning.

"But you sure act like one," Naruto teased.

Sasuke stood up and went to his liquor cabinet. He picked a strong brandy and poured two glasses, not really allowing Naruto a choice on what to drink.

"Thanks," Naruto muttered as he took a swig. "And don't act all innocent, Uchiha. I know that you want Sakura to be your baby maker too."

"But I don't really intend to marry her," Sasuke deadpanned.

"I'm sure that you'd do that. If Tsunade doesn't castrate you first."

"I have a plan, dobe. I'm not the type to just cross the bridge when I get there."

Naruto laughed. "Whatever you say. But so far, I'm winning the bet."

"It's only a matter of time, dobe. She's already lusting after me," Sasuke said. "I want her to make the first move."

"Isn't that a bit feminine of you?" Naruto interjected, grinning in mischief.

"If she has anyone to blame for what happens in the future, it'd be her. That's the best way to do it."

Naruto let out a low whistle. "I'm glad I have a direct approach to everything."

"Every girl has a specific way of getting to them," Sasuke stated. "No strategy works on the same girl. Hyuuga and Haruno are two very different women."

"So my methods are more effective for Hyuuga huh?" Naruto stated with an arrogant smirk.

Sasuke nodded. "Where is she, anyway?"

"In my house."

The mysterious reply caught Sasuke off-guard. Naruto looked like a feral tiger with the whisker-shaped marks on his tanned face and the way his cerulean eyes sparkled in victory. His face was split in half with a wide grin that showed off unusually long fangs.

Sasuke was groaning in an instant. The dobe was outsmarting him and it didn't amuse him one bit. It was time to take it up a notch.

* * *

Naruto parked his Bentley smoothly in his garage. Vibrant colors surrounded the huge and modern mansion that overlooked a man-made forest. He lived in a very exclusive residence with hectares of sprawling land and no signs of human habitation for miles. He loved the anonymity and the privacy that the property entailed. No one knew who lived in this area except for those he trusted above all else.

The staff that maintained the entire expanse was little, only numbering to four housekeepers and three gardeners. Naruto preferred to cook for himself and he didn't need a butler for his personal or business dealings. The staff would only come during weekends and they would leave as soon as their job was done. All basic housework was done by Naruto himself.

This was the perfect place to live in. This was also the best way of life.

Because if Hyuuga Hinata decided to scream, no one would hear her.

If Hyuuga Hinata decided to run away, she had nowhere to go and would be lost within the next ten miles.

He entered the mansion swiftly, his sun-kissed locks shining briefly in the colors of the setting sun. With an ostentatious golden key, he opened the tastefully decorated doors. Taking his time, he walked purposefully to his kitchen where he grabbed a tall wine glass and poured himself a drink. He let the fruity bouquet sizzle in his mouth as he swallowed. Opening the fridge, he helped himself to a small bite of expensive chocolate.

Today was the day that he rewarded himself in so many things. He was at the top of the world. There was no one who could stop him now.

He went upstairs to his room in a relaxed gait, taking a stop every now and then as he surveyed the expanse of his achievements over the years. Every expensive painting, furniture, cutlery – every single piece in this house – was acquired through a careful eye and an equally measured amount of labor. He was an honest man in most of his dealings but his private life was full of lies. He was the epitome of a paradox that begged to be broken every time someone confronted him. But he could not be swayed.

He had everything, after all.

He opened the door and stopped.

His smirk widened as he removed his stylish shades.

For there, passed out on his bed, was a naked damsel bound to the four poster, king-sized bed. The velvet drapes were parted, reminiscent of the sophisticated theater shows in Kumogakure. He recalled the wanton strumpets of Kirigakure and how they screamed to the world how used and spent they were. There was absolutely no way Hyuuga Hinata would have survived the entire day with a powerful vibrator latched to her dripping entrance.

Naruto was proud with his purchase. Evidently, it had lasted for hours. His bed sheets were filthy. They were covered in what seemed like buckets of fluids that undoubtedly came from endless orgasms that the now unconscious heiress. He briefly wondered how long she lasted but he knew that his musings were useless. He would know later on. He left his camera for that job.

He realized that the heiress had not eaten for the entire day. His face split in a feral grin. He would have to feed her now.

He moved towards her like a powerful predator stalking its prey. Without any hesitation, he removed all of his clothes, feeling himself already hard for her. He wondered if her daddy was looking for her now. All the old man knew was that she was off to a solo vacation in the farthest regions of the world. He wondered if Hiashi even cared. Naruto certainly didn't.

He wouldn't.

Silently applauding himself for the soaked state of his sheets and the spent batteries of his merchandise, he briefly noted the entirety of Hinata's nether regions were still very much wet.

_The bitch won't stop cumming._

Time to take away another one of her virginities.

He didn't bother to even wake her up as he plunged into her tight ass, jarring her awake. Her eyes flew open and her mouth opened in a scream that clawed his eardrums. He glared at her but he secretly delighted in her torment. The pain was etched all across her delicate features as he mercilessly pounded inside her, ignoring the fact that she was pleading with him through dry lips and a deathly pale face.

"You hungry?" he mumbled.

Hinata shook her head in protest.

"You must be," he mocked her. "Don't worry. You'll have your meal in a few moments."

"NO!" she shrieked, tears blinding her to the evil sight that was before her.

"Oh yes," Naruto chided, his hot breath fanning her ear. "You've been asking for it, Hinata-chan. Yes, you have."

Hinata shook her head again, this time trying to free her arms and her legs from their bondage. But every movement she made only served to make Naruto's assault more painful, added to the fact that all her energy was already spent.

Naruto relentlessly drove on. He could feel his orgasm coming and he could see that the heiress could not take any more. But he found joy in prolonging her agony, so he postponed his release for as long as he could. The pleasure of the tight grip her ass had on his cock was glorious. Her body was now truly his.

The innocent little flower was no more.

"Come on now, Hinata-chan," Naruto teased once more. "Stop resisting. You said so yourself. You wanted me to be your first."

It was plain in Naruto's vision that Hinata's expression held traces of shame and regret. But he wouldn't have that. No one regretted sleeping with him.

After a few more moments, he came inside her, grunting as he did so. Her body was spent and she was shuddering. He stood up without a backwards glance and headed for the showers.

As the warmth of the water blasted itself on his body, Naruto gleefully smiled. He had been fucking Hinata tirelessly every single day since the night that they were together. He forced her to make an excuse to his father about her week-long absence. She was sure to be pregnant after so many moments of unprotected sex. She was bent and subdued by his sheer force. Her mind could no longer contradict her body. No matter how many times she screamed her rejection, her body only accepted.

She would know no other man but him.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Haruno Sakura was confused. Sasuke asked her to meet him in a secluded restaurant in one of the seedier parts of Konoha. She didn't know how he found this place and how it was able to produce such extraordinary dishes that would certainly make any higher-standing establishment weep in shame. But for the first time in her life, she didn't care. All she cared about was the mysterious man who was sitting before her, telling her that he had to go somewhere.

"I have business to attend to," Sasuke replied. Surprisingly, Sakura was already latching on to him. She was constantly curious about his doings and she always wanted to know if he was alright. She had grown concerned for the cold Uchiha and again, she was one of those women who thought that they were the ones who could successfully break through his walls.

But he knew that no one would be able to do that in his entire lifetime.

The frown on Sakura's face was telling. She was drawn to this man like a moth. No other person excited and challenged her this way. She always had a steadfast hatred for men and she would always deny their advances. It was already evident to her that she had grown up into a lady worthy of the attentions and praises of other men. She was well-aware of the effects her reputation, her money, and her looks had on men. But she never intended to use these gifts in such ways. She was an honorable woman with a goal set to be achieved.

But Uchiha Sasuke made her forget the real world.

For the past three months, they had been secretly seeing each other. Ever since the gala that the Hyuuga family hosted, they had been inseparable. It was the same for Naruto and her friend, Hinata. Unfortunately, it seemed that Hinata had stopped confiding in her for the past week and she was worried that she hadn't heard anything from her friend. She asked Sasuke about it but he only shook his head, not knowing where the Hyuuga heiress was. She also called Naruto, but the blonde man was supposedly away in Sunagakure for a business meeting with another personal friend – Sabaku no Gaara.

"What sort of business?" she persisted.

This was the thing that drew her most to Sasuke. He was an enigma – a mystery begging to be cracked. She hated the way he left her hanging and she absolutely abhorred that she could not figure him out. As an intellectual woman who prided herself in besting men in all matters, she was dumbfounded that she could not get a point against him. He was a man who did not express his intentions clearly but to other people, it would seem that he knew exactly what he wanted. For her, he came across as someone who desired her, given the time and attention he invested on her. But for some reason, his want of her wasn't clearly defined. He would be cold at one moment and demandingly possessive in the other.

She was confused and she did not like it, but somehow, she was drawn to it.

Her grandmother always warned her against men like Sasuke. And the reason why they were always meeting in secret was that Tsunade always vocally stated how much she disliked the Uchiha. It was a miracle that Sasuke himself didn't hold a grudge against his family after she had learned what hers did. But her grandmother always justified that the Uchihas were in the wrong in this matter.

Whatever happened in the past was not part of the subject of their conversations. Brave as Sakura was, she would never intentionally risk her neck for such trivial information.

She watched the way he reached out for his glass. His sinewy muscles were evident even underneath the immaculate suit. His raven locks and onyx eyes added to the danger and the mystery that constantly shrouded him. His skin was fare and his features were perfect. It was no wonder that many women in their circle wanted to bag him. It was also a wonder why he and his best friend were still bachelors with their reputation, achievements, and looks.

Sakura realized that it was because they were the type of men who were just too hard to please.

"It's a business deal that I've been having with Shikamaru," Sasuke replied. "It's not really your type of conversation."

Sakura pouted. She hated being underestimated. "Try me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked. "If I want to try you, I'd do it in a very different manner. I think making conversation is not one of those options."

Sakura blushed. Sasuke delighted in making suggestive comments towards her. Usually, she would knock someone unconscious whenever they said something like that. But Sasuke was different. His dark pools seduced her in a way that no other man could. And then there was the fact that he never actually made a move on her. Most men would throw remarks _and then _instantly punctuate their statements with an inappropriate gesture. But Sasuke wouldn't.

And somehow, it frustrated her.

"Let's go," Sasuke said, ignoring the way her face reddened considerably.

She huffed and followed him, not even sure why she was doing exactly as she was told. After Sasuke paid the bill and went outside, they walked along a narrow alleyway. The place where they ate was really secluded and exclusive. Sakura briefly wondered if it belonged to one of the underground organizations that her grandmother worked so hard to fight against.

She sighed and hung her head in shame. If she were found even within a few miles of this place, she was sure to get a verbal beating from the old woman.

"Sasuke," Sakura began, "where exactly is - ?"

Her question died in her mouth as she was suddenly pinned against a dirty brick wall. Her back protested at the painful assault, causing her to tilt her head up to breathe. That small action caused her to look directly into Sasuke's dark clouded eyes as he caged her with his lean body. His right leg pushed against hers, effectively drawing her legs apart. Her heels provided no consolation to the domineering height of the man who hovered dangerously close to her face.

"You told me to try you," he stated, as if that was the explanation for his brash actions.

Sakura's attempts to fight died in her lips as his tongue found the very delicate portion of her ear that made her knees go weak. She found herself clinging to his broad shoulders as his soft lips made a soft beeline towards her lipstick-covered mouth.

"I guess I will," he said, kissing her in a way that made all thoughts fly away from her brain.

All that was left was a myriad of sensations which left her mind spiraling out of control. She gasped as he bit into her lower lips, making her gasp. As if succeeding in his conquest, his tongue immediately plunged in her mouth, teasing her own and tasting her like a starved man.

His hand was immediately behind her, grabbing her bum and securing her against his thighs. She blushed as she could feel evidence of his arousal jutting against his pants. His other hand skillfully brushed the length of her body – rubbing her sides, her legs and making her moan with the texture of roughness against smoothness.

As her chest heaved, she was blithely aware of the fact that her breasts were brushing against his toned chest. His heavenly masculine scent assaulted her senses and sent a searing heat pooling to her nether regions. A throbbing ache settled itself in the pit of her stomach, like a tight coiling string waiting and begging to be unwound.

She began to unconsciously rub against him, delighting in the way his arousal rubbed against her own. She felt the gentle rumble of agreement in his chest as he hardened the kiss that would surely leave her lips swollen. For the first time in her life, she threw away all caution out of the window. She wanted him. Now.

"Now," she began to whisper. "I want you _now._"

As soon as she said those words, cold hit her. She opened her eyes in confusion and watched as Uchiha Sasuke walked away.

She couldn't move and she just stared. That was when he turned his head towards her and said, "Not yet, Sakura."

After that, Haruno Sakura didn't know that her brain was capable of forming such colorfully obscene language.

* * *

_Naruto,_

_ They say that revenge is senseless. There is neither rhyme nor reason for it. If there's one thing that I could say about revenge, it's that it requires a trained single-mindedness to it that can only be attained by people so dastardly wronged that they could not see anything else except their hatred. _

_ That's one thing we have in common. We have been wronged. All our lives, we've never known anything but shame, foolishness, and hate. From the very moment we were born, we were destined to live our lives in resentment. Any chance of happiness we have – with friends or family – was taken away without mercy. And why are we the ones chosen by fate? It's simple. It's not fate that chose us to be miserable. It's because of people._

_ People like Senju Tsunade and Hyuuga Hiashi, who seem to think that the whole world revolves under their feet. We've become very successful, Naruto. Now, we have the power to put these people under __**our **__feet. _

_ I see no reason for us to feel guilty about anything at all._

_ How are you and that Hyuuga heiress? I haven't heard from you in a week now. All I can say is that Haruno Sakura has been in want of me for the past month and I have decided to make a move a few hours ago. I had her pinned against a wall in a filthy alleyway. You know that place, right? It's the Akatsuki turf. I'm sure that Itachi would live the irony of Senju's grandchild being devoured in gangster streets. _

_ I'll have her in a few. She __**asked **__for it. Remember what we promised to each other? We wouldn't sleep with them unless they expressly asked for it._

_ Then we would destroy them._

_P.S. It's odd talking to you in such a formal manner. But we have to maintain our sophistication here. Unless, it would be all for naught. We __**are **__civilized individuals. We just have to put up a front._

_- Sasuke_

* * *

_Sasuke & Naruto,_

_Have you forgotten to **always **include me in your e-mails? I'm getting bored here and I hope you two are holding up your end of the bargain. Or else, you will not get **anything **from me._

_As usual, my stepfather is being a psychopath. He intends to take your precious Hokage, did you know that? If I didn't know that he was my stepfather, I would definitely say that I was related to him. _

_I'm bored out of my wits here. Otogakure is a bore without the two of you. Remember those long, winter nights when we used to play by three's? Sometimes, I would dream of you two coming on to me at night, taking me everywhere you can stick your naughty things in. You always had the fetish for the back door, Naruto. It once made us wonder where your true allegiances lie. But never fear, I was always assured of your masculinity._

_You two will always be children of Otogakure. I made sure that you will come out of here learned and prepared for your little revenge. Count yourselves lucky that I'm bored or else I would never have thought out this brilliant plan of yours. I also have a bone to pick with Haruno and Hyuuga. Make sure to send me every sordid detail of your little affairs. I'll be sure to take care of them when the time is right. _

_You can always rely on me._

_When all of this is said and done, you can always come home to me._

_- Karin_

* * *

**That's it for now. Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? **


End file.
